Ma Fuite
by Mangalove
Summary: Shirou est en fuite, il fuit non seulement Madarame mais surtout ses propres pensées... Univers Alternatif, suite de Bang Bang qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lue pour comprendre (du moins j'espère !), encore un petit OS qui pourrait se transformer en plusieurs chapitres (selon l'envie et les demandes ;)).


**«**** Ma Fuite ****»**

_Rating :_ K+, Romance/Drama

_Personnages, couples :_ Yonekuni/Shirou

_Série :_ Sex Pistols (Love Pistols)

_Notes de l'auteur/Avertissements : Relations homosexuelles, homophobes s'abstenir !_  
Shirou est en fuite, il fuit non seulement Madarame mais surtout ses propres pensées...Univers Alternatif, suite de « Bang Bang » qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lue pour comprendre (du moins j'espère !), encore un petit OS qui pourrait se transformer en plusieurs chapitres (selon l'envie et les demandes ;)).  
A YAOI-76 si tu lis ceci, non je n'ai pas oublié ta fic ;) j'ai commencé mais je suis en panne d'idées, j'aime bien me baser sur des chansons ou un état d'esprit pour écrire alors si tu en as une en tête !

_Disclaimer :_

Les personnages sont malheureusement la propriété de KOTOBUKI Tarako, le texte quand à lui est tout à moi !

Enjoy !

« **Fuite**, _n. f._, action de fuir, _ex :_ le prisonnier est en fuite, _synonyme_ évasion »

_Fuite_ c'est là le mot qui décrit le plus habilement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais actuellement. Je fuyais, je fuyais la ville dans laquelle je suis né, les gens que j'ai aimés, ma vie.

Je fuyais dans le but d'oublier et je rêvais d'oublier de fuir.

La fuite me libérait de toutes ces contraintes qu'on rêve d'enterrer et m'emprisonnait tout autant, je rejetai autant que j'embrasse l'envie de rentrer, de reprendre contact avec ma vie d'avant.

Mais je savais pertinemment que je ne m'y résoudrai jamais, je savais aussi que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, ce départ m'était nécessaire.  
Nécessaire à ma survie, à mon bien-être, à moi.

L'une des seules fois où j'ai agi pour moi et moi seul, conduit par la douleur certes mais aussi par l'envie d'être moi et d'être aimé ainsi, fut quand j'ai décidé de fuir, de m'évader.

M'évader de cette prison, de cette cellule froide et oppressante que formait notre relation, et par la même de le libérer aussi, car nous étions deux dans cette cellule, chacun étant à la fois le gardien et le prisonnier de l'autre.

J'avais perdu trop de temps, trop de temps à te contempler de loin, à t'admirer et te pleurer en silence, à accepter tes visites inconscientes. Trop de temps à ignorer mes doutes, à te vouloir sincère et certain de tes sentiments, à espérer que tu sois ce que je voulais que tu sois, à refuser de voir ce que tu étais.

Dans la nouvelle illusion que je me construisais, arrêter de fuir n'était pas envisageable, cela m'aurait forcé à me rendre compte que j'étais désormais seul, désespérément seul, qu'il n'y aurait pas ma mère pour me regarder tendrement, ni Oushou pour me distraire ni Norio pour me faire rire; que personne ne m'attendrait plus, que j'avais choisi cela.

Aussi au fond de moi grandissait dans l'ombre la peur de ne manquer à personne, de n'avoir aucun message, aucun mail, aucun appel inquiet de la part de mes proches.

Peur de me rendre compte que j'étais transparent, que la vie continuait sans moi.

Je voulais vivre, l'oublier, aimer, rencontrer d'autres gens. Être l'homme que je n'avais pas été, ne plus avoir peur de rien, ne plus être le "Pres" que tout le monde connaissait, je voulais changer.

Continuer de fuir à travers le monde pour ne pas être face à la réalité, au fait que je ne lui manquerai pas. Que mon départ l'avait soulagé.

Le mot que je lui avais laissé était un reste de faiblesse, je n'avais pas souhaité lui causer plus de soucis, lui qui ne m'avait pourtant pas épargné.

C'était pourtant tout l'inverse que je ressentais, je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir compris, de m'avoir pris pour un idiot, je m'en voulais de m'être fait avoir. J'éprouvais de la colère quand je repensais à tout ce qu'il avait pu me faire subir, et ce sans même s'en rendre compte.

Alors je fuyais, je parcourais le monde sans le voir, je m'isolais dans un monde imaginaire et m'éloignais de tout.

« Il n'y a qu'un remède à l'amour : la fuite. »

Voilà ! Reviews ? :3

Je travaille sur l'idée de la lettre qu'avait voulu laisser Shiro en partant, mais qu'il a froissé et jeté à la poubelle, ne laissant à Yonekuni qu'un mot. Ca tente quelqu'un ?

Biz, Anthea !


End file.
